DESCRIPTION (Taken from the Investigator's Abstract) "Environmental Impacts on Arab Americans in Metro Detroit" is aimed at increasing environmental health awareness and reducing adverse health effects of disproportionate exposure to environmental hazards on low-income Arab Americans in Metropolitan Detroit. The project builds on an existing partnership between the Arab Community Center for Economic and Social Services (ACCESS), a community-based organization serving the low-income Arab American community in Metropolitan Detroit, and the University of Michigan School of Public Health. The project draws upon the experience and expertise of the University in community-based public health research, ACCESS's experience in environmental justice, health, and outreach programs, and well-developed networks in the target community. Specific objectives of the project are to 1) ensure strong community participation in project planning, implementation, and evaluation through creation of a Steering Committee and a Community Council, which will involve diverse community stakeholders; 2) form Work Groups including community members, health care providers and researchers to provide expertise in specific project areas, including Community-based Pilot Project, Household Intervention, Community Intervention, and Medical Access and Treatment; 3) develop a Community Action Plan based on data gathered from focus group sessions, household assessments, and TV call-in shows in the target community; 4) develop a culturally appropriate household intervention program using Community Environmental Health Specialists, aimed at increasing knowledge, reducing exposure to environmental hazards, and improving health status of the target community; 5) conduct a community-driven pilot research project on the disproportionate exposure of children to contaminants, such as polycyclic aromatic hydrocarbons (PAHs) in their environment; 6) communicate research results and environmental health messages to community members through culturally appropriate community-level education programs, utilizing local Arabic media and community seminars, to increase awareness and build community capacity to address environmental hazards; 7) communicate results to health care providers in the community through a conference; 8) undertake a process and impact evaluation using data collected through multiple methods to evaluate the success of the project, including household and community intervention programs; 9) establish a bilingual web site that deals primarily with environmental health issues that would be of interest to other Arab communities in this country and elsewhere.